denazen_book_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deznee Cross
Deznee Cross, '''also known as simply '''Dez, '''is a Six and the biological daughter of Sueshanna and non-biological daughter of Marshall Cross, who is also a Six. He has a biological daughter called Kiernan, which is disclosed near the end of the second book. It is also revealed in the third book, Tremble, that Dez is not the biological daughter of Marshall, and that she has an unknown sibling. She is the current girlfriend of Kale. __TOC__ Personality Dez is dubbed as an "Adrenaline Junkie", always willing to try risky activities with her cousin Brandt. However, this is partly due to her trying to get her father's attention by getting into trouble frequently. She desperately wants her cold father to treat her like any normal father would. She is also sometimes sarcastic as shown when she makes a comment about "somewhere on earth, pigs are getting ready to fly" upon seeing Kale with a phone in Tremble. Deep down though, she is actually loyal and strong, willing to sacrifice herself for those she loves and treasures, as shown when she refuses to trade Kale for the poison cure in the second book Toxic. She has shown that she is selfless countless times, including when she refuses to take Penny Mill's blood to cure herself but rather, she wants it to be given to someone else who is in greater danger of dying because of the Supremacy. Ability Dez has the ability of '''Mimicry, which enables her to change on object to another when she is in contact with both objects. She first displays the ability when she switches a security badge with her father's security card at Denazen Corporation. At the start of the series, Dez gets a headache everytime she attempts to mimic something and when she mimics herself into another person, the pain is intense. However, as the books progress, due to the Supermancy and also due to the fact that Dez is using her ability more constantly, she doesn't need to be touching objects in order to mimic them and the headaches and pain lessen to the point where she can simply change her clothes and hairstyle just by following a magazine cover, as shown in Toxic. Her ability is slightly similar to her mom's, but her mom can only change into someone else but when she is touched, the illusion will disappear. Relationships Kale Kale is Dez's current (sort of) boyfriend. The two first meet in Touch when Kale borrows Dez's shoes and goes to her house to escape from the Denazen Corporation's people who are chasing him. Upon finding out that Dez's father is who he's running from, the person who trapped him in Denazen, Kale threatens to kill Dez with his lethal touch but is shocked to find out his touch does not affect her. The two ultimately escape from Dez's father and fall in love while running from him. However, in the third book, Kale loses his memory and mistakes Kiernan for Dez and with his memory twisted, all his hate for Kiernan is directed at Dez and all his love for Dez is directed at Kiernan. He eventually learns the truth and although he never recovers his full memory, he does have some memories of their past. Alex Mojourn He was Dez's boyfriend until he cheated on her. However it is later revealed that he has his own reasons for doing that and he did not mean to hurt Dez. He still has feelings for Dez and continues to pursue her, hence his rivalry with Kale. However in the third book, while protecting Dez, he ends up losing his memories and this causes him to let go of his feelings for Dez. Marshall Cross He is Dez's non-biological father which is revealed in Tremble. It is assumed that he dislikes Dez because of that fact. He is cold to Dez and even to his own biological daughter (Kiernan) and very ruthless. Dez and her father have a rather strained relationship with Dez doing dangerous things to get his attention and in hopes of him caring for her.Category:Characters